


first love

by gemincri



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Unrequited Love, overall just sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemincri/pseuds/gemincri
Summary: Isn't it sad that someone can love an object more than they will ever love you, but it's even more sad that you're perfectly okay with it?In other words just a drabble to Yoongi's solo song First Love





	first love

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing not really about this fic, just that this fic, hues and keyframe are fics from my tumblr so they aren't really new at all. I just wanted them up here because I'm going to start posting on here, too. Sorry to bother you, I hope you enjoy reading!!

Anyone could see that he was scared and lonely and cold, but none the less beautiful. I didn’t know whether or not to laugh or cry when I saw him come to school with his shoulder broken, I honestly don’t know what was more crushed; his bones or his heart. Though, I was merely a person that passed by in the hallways and in time, once a great friend, but now just a memory fragment. It was easy to say that I love him a lot, but nonetheless it was an unrequited love, and sadly, I was fine as long as he was fine, but at this time he was not fine. Yoongi was breaking and he couldn’t pick up the pieces on his own no matter how hard he tried. He was a beautiful boy with fair skin, black hair, shiny eyes and a bright future in front of him. He was a masterpiece and a composer, while I was dull and something less of a creator and a mess maker.

I saw him walk right passed the classroom that we usually shared with the other 20 something students, heading to god knows where. The way he clutched his shoulder with a brace holding up his arm only set alarms in my head. Brain fuzzy with concern, I ask the teacher to go use the bathroom, even though my motive was to find the boy that was Min Yoongi. I search the hallways until my feet lead me to the music room, a room so familiar yet forbidden to me. I see his long, bony fingers caress the dusty, black fall board of the piano that was long forgotten by not just me, Yoongi, but the whole school. I see how his body falters, teardrops dropping onto the the dusty, black fall cover.

The dusty fall board had clean streaks within the dust from Yoongi’s finger and wet drops from his tears. From my spot hiding behind the door, I creep closer when I see him drop to his knees. With the little strength he had with his other arm, he brings up the fall board, his fingertips now lightly touching the white and black keys, the stroke like a butterfly’s kiss, light and pure. Working up the courage, he presses his pointer finger on the middle C, creating an ugly sound due to the long time since the piano has been tuned. This made both of us cringe and my hand accidentally hitting the door, creating an ugly creaking sound just like the piano, this stopping my snooping.

With curiosity, Yoongi turns to look at who was at the door, he sees me with my face scrunched up and my shoulders raised to my ears in embarrassment of being caught basically stalking him. Right as I was about to turn around and bolt out of there, sensing that I was about to leave he asks why I was there. 

Looking down at my feet, I respond with, “I saw that your shoulder was broken and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He lightly smiles at me from his place on the floor and jesters for me to come sit with him. With hesitant steps, I come sit about a foot away from him on the floor with my eyes focused on piano while his was focused on me. 

“I’m fine, I just crushed my shoulder while working,” he said with his usual deep voice, looking back at the piano with a longing face. 

“Yeah, I heard from my mom that you broke your shoulder,” I whispered back looking down at my hands that were on my lap. After a long moment of silence I kept my voice of a whisper saying, “Yoongi, I missed you…” 

I could tell that he was looking at me again with sadden eyes before looking at the piano again with an even deeper frown. 

Once the silence was unbearable again, I sit up straight up again I look at Yoongi, I uttered, “There’s a piano in the basement that is more tuned than this one… while you use that one, I could tune this piano for you while you heal up if you want…”

With those words Yoongi snaps his head towards me, a real smile finally gracing his handsome features. Millions of “thank yous” were said while he hugged me tight with his good arm. 

Yoongi and I were both pianists, both of us love the instrument so much. I knew that me saying I would fix the piano for him would bring much more joy than me saying that I miss him. His first love was that brown piano from our childhood, not me and he was mine and sadly, I was okay with that.   

 


End file.
